


pengennya...

by regel



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: SolidS dan Quell itu beda. Dai bertanya-tanya, kenapa begitu?





	pengennya...

**Author's Note:**

> tsukipro punya tsukino #iyakah //plak

Dari dulu, awal-awal sekali. Awal-awaaaal sekali. Murase Dai pengen tanya.

“Kok bisa Quell yang aura musiknya saja beda sama kita jadi satu paket sama kita? Keajaiban banget ga sih?”

Bukan, itu bukan dia yang tanya. Tapi Tsubasa. Rupanya punya pemikiran sama sepertinya. Dai diam saja. Bilang dengan gamblang kalau dia punya pendapat yang sama dengan Tsubasa akan merusak citranya. Uh, coba tadi Rikka saja yang tanya.

Takamura Shiki menoleh ala salaryman. Masalahnya dia bukan salaryman. Dia idol paling tua di antara semua anak asuhan Tsukino Production. Masalahnya lagi, dia tidak mau mengaku tua. “Tidak tahu, tanya saja sama Haizuki-san, atau sekalian sama Tsukino-san.”

Yap, dia merasa seorang salaryman karena kerja dengan seorang pimpinan. Jenis kerjaannya saja yang beda.

Btw, Quell yang sejak tadi jadi bahan gunjingan, ada di depan mereka. Lagi duduk sambil makan setoples kue patungan bikin dari Eichi dan Rikka. Si kembar juga bantu, kok. Issei bagian mengulen adonan dan Ichiru bagian cicip, karena dia dilarang menyentuh apa pun yang ada di dapur tapi bersikeras mau bantu.

“Ahaha, sebenarnya memang aku saja yang ingin membuat musik yang berbeda dari nuansa SolidS. Meskipun begitu kita tetap saudara, bukan?”

Itu Shuu. Si leader merangkap produser. Dia yang membuat semua musik Quell yang kata Tsubasa amat beda dengan SolidS.

“Memang sih...” Tsubasa menyahut iya. Tak ada bantahan apa-apa setelah itu. Mereka lanjut nonton drama yang dibintangi Shuu sambil makan kue kering buatan Rikka dan Eichi.

“Sekali, aku pengen coba nyanyi bareng kalian,” kata Dai tiba-tiba. Tujuh orang tersisa langsung menghadap ke arahnya. “Yaa, habis musik kalian kayaknya pas sama suaraku. Ga ada salahnya, kan?”

“Tidaaaak, Dai-chaaan!” Tsubasa berseru heboh sambil peluk-peluk anggota termuda SolidS. “Aku tahu kamu pengen banget dekat-dekat sama Issei tapi jangan khianati SolidS! Tanpa Murase Dai-chan SolidS ga bakal lengkap! Lagian kamu sudah jadi bagian dari kekoploan Shiki!”

Dai berontak dari serbuan peluk mesra Tsubasa. Tidak. Tidak di depan Issei. “Koplo apa, sih? Lepasin! Aku ga koplo kayak kalian!”

Bohong. Bagaimanapun Umehara Yuuichirou itu paling koplo kedua setelah Eguchi Takuya. Ngaku saja!

“Dekat-dekat sama Issei?”

Ngh. Lihat mata Shuu yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi merah. Dai mengalih pandang ke arah televisi. Issei yang polos masih berbinar melihat akting Shuu di layar kaca. Makan kue buatan Rikka dan Eichi sambil nonton tv bareng adik kembarnya tidak buruk juga.

“Oooh, detektif itu pintar juga!” Dai komentar asal. Ada kikik tawa dari tiga orang anggotanya, paling keras dari Tsubasa. Ingatkan dia untuk menjitak kepala kuningnya nanti.

Shuu masih seram. Saatnya Dai undur diri.


End file.
